Ser madre es difícil
by Athena-Black12
Summary: Astoria es la madre de una familia de tres hijos, y es cuando ejerce como una madre que ve lo difíicl que es ser una de ellas. Intentara que su hija sea feliz, sin darle realmente una respuesta.


_SER MADRE ES DIFÍCIL_

* * *

Miro el cielo des de la ventana de mi habitación. Estoy sentada en un banco acolchado al lado de los ventanales abiertos. La brisa de verano llega a mi rostro, golpeándolo suavemente y dejando que respire el aroma dulce de las rosas del jardín. Veo cómo un caballo negro, de crin blanca llega cargando a mi hija que baja y mira hacía mi ventana. Sonríe al verme y me saluda con la mano. Yo hago el mismo gesto, menos efusivo.

Me levanto lentamente. Cierro los ventanales y voy hacía la puerta cerrada de madera oscura, andando por la enorme habitación. Miro la cama de colchas verde claro y la mesita que hay a los pies de esta, con un cisne plateado de porcelana. Cojo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Salgo de la majestuosa habitación y cierro la puerta. Por mí lado pasa mi hija, con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Buenos días madre —me dice sin pararse y va hacía las escaleras del fondo del pasillo y las sube. Seguramente hacia su habitación. Sonrío y me dirijo a las escaleras que hay al lado contrario de donde ha ido mi hija.

Bajo las escaleras negras sujetandome con elegancia a la barandilla, negra con serpientes verdes pintadas. Mi marido está a los pies de las escaleras y me sonríe.

Al bajar el último peldaño el coge la mano y uno al lado del otro vamos hacia el comedor. Me siento en mi sitio habitual, cuando mi marido pone la silla bien para que me siente. Saludó a mi suegro, mi suegra y a la hermana de esta. Cuando mi marido esta por sentarse aparece mi hija, la menor de 3.

Ella nos sonríe. Miro su rostro, es cómo el mío. Nos diferenciamos por el pelo y los ojos. Yo soy morena, de pelo color miel, y mis ojos son verdes, con un toque de marrón. Como la hierba y el barro. Ella es rubia, como su hermana. Sus ojos son cómo los de mi marido. Color gris, pero ella tiene pequeñas pinceladas de plateado. También nos diferenciamos por el vestido. Yo llevo una camiseta vaporosa de color verde pistacho y unas mallas negras, con unas sandalias blancas. Ella lleva una camiseta de tirantes verde oscuro, que se ajusta a su cuerpo y unos shorts azul tejano. Con unas chanclas negras

Luego de ella entra mi hijo. El chico es el mediano y es una copia casi idéntica de mi marido. Casi, porqué el va con el pelo despeinado, con los mechones rubios cayendole por delante del rostro y tapándole un poco los ojos. Unos ojos grises. Gris oscuro. Viste una camiseta negra, de manga corta, por lo que deja ver unos brazos musculosos. Lleva unos pantalones negros cortos hasta la rodilla. Y también va con chanclas.

Un elfo nos lleva el primer plato. Bueno en realidad lleva ocho platos. Mi hija pequeña se levanta a ayudar al pequeño elfo. El primer plato es una ensalada roja, con tomates cherry, fresas, remolacha y alguna otra fruta roja.

En ese momento entra mi hija, la mayor. El pelo rubio lo lleva suelto, hasta media espalda. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo. También unos pantalones de chándal blancos, que se ve que alguien los ha cortado con tijeras, largos hasta encima de la rodilla. A diferencia de sus hermanos va descalza. Sus ojos llevan la culpa pintada en ellos y eso que es difícil que en los iris grises de mi niña se vea algún sentimiento.

—Siento llegar tarde —dice mirando a su padre. Él asiente y la niña va a sentarse a su sitio.

Comemos con tranquilidad el primer plato, luego una elfina nos trae el segundo. Pescado con salsa de fresas. Decorado con tres fresas. Al acabar la comida, nos trae el postre. Fresones rojos con nata encima de unas copas con helado de chocolate.

Al acabar mis hijos nos sonríen y se marchan de la mesa. La única que aún no ha terminado es la mayor.

—Marah —dice mi marido mirando a la niña —tenemos que hablar.

Ella asiente. Llama a un elfo que recoja su helado y mira atentamente a su padre.

—Como sabes cariño, pronto vas a cumplir los dieciséis años —digo yo y mi hija me mira a los ojos. El labio de debajo le tiembla ligeramente, quizás sus abuelas le han hablado de ello.

—Y a esa edad, las sangre puras —carraspeo cortando a mi marido. —Algunas chicas —se corrige —se comprometen con un chico.

—Su futuro marido —añado yo. Mi hija me mira. Bueno, más bien tiene la cabeza mirando hacia mí, porqué ha cerrado los ojos. Los vuelve ha abrir y me estremezco. El iris de su pupila, antes gris es ahora amarillo. Se levanta, y murmurando lo que parece ser permiso para irse, se va hacía el jardín. Mis suegros (cuento a la hermana de mi suegra como otra más) miran a mi marido que ha hecho el ademán de levantarse para ir a buscar a la mayor. —Podría haber sido mucho peor...

—¿Peor, Astoria? ¿Peor? —me dice mi marido, enfadado. Yo lo miro con pena y se suaviza un poco. Lo entiendo pero es la verdad. Yo me pensaba que nos gritaría y se iría a su cuarto hecha (nunca mejor dicho) una loba.

—Con su carácter esto es bueno, Draco. No la vayas a buscar. Ya iré yo —le digo a mi marido. Él asiente aún en su silla. Miro a Narcisa y ella asiente. —Tratare de calmarla.

Sigo el recorrido de las huellas de los pies de mi hija hasta el claro donde hay las flores de luna. Está delante del pequeño lago que hay. Es la entrada de una parte del bosque. El bosque de los Malfoy... Pienso en ese nombre hasta que me siento ha su lado. Me descalzo y me pongo cómo ella, con los pies en el agua.

—Mamá, ¿cuando me tendré que casar? —me pregunta tan flojito que tengo que descifrar lo que me dice.

—Oh Marah, ¿eso es lo que té preocupa más? Mi niña —digo mientras la abrazo. Recuerdo el último abrazo que le di. Fue cuando tenía diez años. "Hace seis que no la abrazo de verdad" pienso.

—Pero... —dice des de mis brazos. Yo la dejo ir. Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas... Sólo la vi llorar una vez. Cuándo nació y fue el llanto más fuerte que he oído jamás.

—Cariño, té casarás cuando estés preparada. O cuando lo decida tu padre —le digo. Se queda callada. Espera a que continúe. —Lo que sera dentro de un período de dos años. De los dieciocho a los veinte seguramente...

Ella mira el lago. Me levanto, beso su pelo rubio y vuelvo a casa.

"Ser madre es más complicado de lo que me pensaba" me digo, antes de salir del claro me giro para ver de nuevo a mi hija.

—Adiós, mi angelito —murmuro y ella se gira y me sonríe. Una sonrisa que deja ver todos sus dientes.

* * *

"Quien encuentra un amigo, encuentra un tesoro. Pero quien tiene una madre que ama a sus hijos, es afortunado por y para siempre"

**_Athena-Black12_**


End file.
